The Darkness Follows
by PotatoWeasley
Summary: This is the Sequel to Unity of Houses. Troubles rise as Draco introduces his cousin, Hadassah to the group. After all they'd been through, they don't all sense darkness about her, but will they be able to figure it out and stop it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel!  
>AN****- Sequel to Unity of Houses. Sorry, a little bit dodgy, I just wrote in a bit of a rush, hoping to get this first chapter up! I'll try and work a little quicker to get the chapters up running smoothly Hope you like it, and Unity of Houses ;)****  
>Chapter 1<strong>

Karina, Jaimee, Leanne, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Luna, Harry and Neville sat around a big white table along with the Weasleys in a massive tent just outside the Burrow.  
>Arthur Weasley stood up and tapped his goblet with a fork, then cleared his throat.<br>Everyone stopped their chatter and looked up at ,  
>"I would just like to thank you all for coming here on this fine evening. It's obviously been a fun and eventful day," he raised his goblet in the air, "to everyone here! May darkness never cross our paths again and may this new year be a happy one!"<br>The group clapped, laughing and cheering. Quiet chatter began to fill the air again, as everyone ate dinner.  
>Hermione sighed, "Start of a new year! Wow, all starting fresh..." she forced a smile, "it'll be a good year. I can feel it."<br>"You got that right," Luna's dreamy voice rang from across the table, as she waved a spoon.  
>Karina's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had indeed been an eventful one, not a good type of eventful at all. She and her friends had been through quite a bit, facing death of a few of them, and watching some suffer. It wasn't her idea of a year at Hogwarts, but this year was going to be a fresh start, she promised herself that. Everything had been taken care of, after the few hiccups at the Ministry of Magic, and poor Harry losing Sirius. He didn't take it very well, and the group, especially the Weasleys had been most supportive.<p>

"Daydreaming again?" George whispered in Karina's ear.  
>Karina blinked out of her thoughts and turned to face the one boy she loved, "Yeah," she quietly laughed, "fresh start!" Karina kissed George lightly on the lips, quick enough before Fred could make new love chants to sing all night.<br>Everybody began telling each other their new years resolution.  
>"I want to take my job to the next level, travel somewhere exotic work with new creatures..." Began Bill, looking up into nothing like he was picturing a beautiful rainforest.<br>"I," Ron started with a mouthful of pie, "I want to do something different this year, like..."  
>"Ron! How many times have I told you not to talk with your mouth full!" Molly was glaring at her son with big, angry eyes, fork in hand. Ron flinched and muttered 'sorry' before digging his face back into his meal.<br>"Fred, sweetie, what about you?" Molly's tone turned straight back to normal, no hint of anger in it at all.  
>Fred made sure all of his food was down. "I don't know mum. Well me and George were wondering...about opening...a shop!" Fred looked nervous, but George helped his brother out,<br>"Yes... A joke shop to be exact. Just while I get things sorted with Dumbledore about teaching later on at Hogwarts." All of their friends grinned like mad, in support to the twins plan. After all, they never gave up on making something successful.  
>"I see. Interesting boys...proud that you have something in mind!" A big smile spread on Arthur's face as he nodded with approval to his two boys.<br>Karina gently nudged George and smiled, happy with their plan.  
>The group went on to eat in quiet chatter, mostly talking about their return to Hogwarts the next day.<br>***

The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful, which was nice for a change. Luna, Neville, Karina, Leanne, Ron, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Jaimee and Ginny split themselves into two compartments on the train, buying half the food that came on the trolley.  
>"Stop giggling!" Leanne nudged Hermione in the arm, while Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.<br>"I think you should blame Draco," Karina said with a sigh. She missed George and all the ridiculous times they've had, but she was grateful she could see him some weekends and on days where the students went to Hogsmeade.  
>"Draco!" A vulgar voice came from the entrance to one of the compartments. Lucius Malfoy stood staring at his son, who had just stopped kissing his mudblood girlfriend.<br>"Um...yes dad?" He muttered.  
>"Come with me," Lucius snapped his fingers showing his level of impatience he had at that moment.<br>"Where are we going? We're nowhere near Hogwa..." Draco's face showed nothing more than worry.  
>Lucius stepped inside the compartment in a rush, and grabbed one of Draco's ears. Draco let out a shout of pain, but was pulled out of the compartment by his father.<br>Hermione sat with her hand over her mouth, "Oh god, that wasn't _my _fault was it?"  
>"How could it be? What's he doing on the train in the first place?" Ron asked nervously.<p>

Ron and Draco had become more close than ever over the past year, despite their troubles years before, their friendship grew as it did with the rest of the group.  
>Jaimee walked into their compartment, "Is it just me or did Draco just get pulled out of here by his dad... from his ear?"<br>"It isn't just you," Karina said simply.  
>"He'll be back soon. I mean, it's not as if they can leave the train or anything. Right?" Ron said, looking around for people to agree.<br>They all muttered 'sure' or 'yes', hoping they can soon see Draco and ask him what the problem was.

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, the group tried to find Draco in the Great Hall before Dumbledore commenced his welcoming and the sorting hat ceremony.  
>"His got to be near, I saw him on one of the boats," mentioned Harry as they scanned the gigantic space before them.<br>"Settle down, students! First years you know your place...yes, good," Dumbledore raised his voice louder, "years second and up, please take a seat in your respective houses, please!"  
>Hermione shot a look of worry towards Jaimee, as everyone separated to sit at their houses.<br>Karina, being in the same house as Draco, sat down with her head held high, waiting and searching.  
>"Hey," Blaise sat down next to her. "Blaise, did you find him?" she asked, trying not to sound worried.<br>"Yeah, he's right outside the hall. He should be in soon," Blaise shrugged his shoulder and fixed his eyes on Jaimee on the Ravenclaw table.  
>"Well did you talk to him?" Karina wanted to know if Draco was in trouble with his father or not.<br>"Huh? Oh right, no. I couldn't, he was with someone. Probably new, 'coz I've never seen her before around here," he didn't wait for Karina to reply, instead he instantly turned his head back to Jaimee's flaming red hair.  
>Her? Who was Draco with? Karina checked every table, making sure that it wasn't any of the girls from her group that Blaise had mistaken for someone else. Everybody was there, watching the first years get sorted. Karina ignored the sorting hats screams of "Ravenclaw! Slytherin! Hufflepuff! Gryffindor!" And went to her usual world of her own thoughts.<br>She wondered who'd Draco was with. She didn't worry like a girlfriend worrying over a might-be-cheating-boyfriend, but just trying to connect dots as to why his father was on the Hogwarts Express and pulled Draco out of their compartment. Now Draco was standing outside the doors, talking to a girl Blaise, and most likely the school had never seen before.

The Sorting ceremony had finished, and nervous first years sat at every table. A mean looking boy sat in front of Karina and Blaise, reminding them of Draco as a first year, giving them foul looks every chance he got. Blaise let out a laugh and started eating like a pig. Karina slowly began filling her plate, when the main entrance to the hall slightly opened. Draco peeped his head inside, then back out. The door remained open when finally, Draco walked in, followed by a gorgeous girl with long, straight, platinum blonde hair, tied high in a pony tail.  
>Draco gave a quick friendly hug to Karina from behind and sat beside her, after patting Blaise on the shoulder. "Karina, sorry, I would've told you, but you know...Dad," he said, shrugging lightly.<br>"It's fine, we just wondered where you went," she laughed, and smiled towards the girl next to Draco, who didn't return the smile one bit.  
>"Aren't you going to introduce me, Draco?" Her light, music soft tone rang through Karina's ears.<br>"Uh, yeah. Karina, Blaise this is my cousin, Hadassah. Hadassah, these are two of my best friends, Blaise and Karina," he said, gesturing towards them both and smiling at them.  
>"Hi Hadassah, nice to meet you," Blaise smiled and extended his arm for a handshake, which he didn't receive, so he awkwardly pulled back his arm.<br>Karina coughed awkwardly, looking at Blaise and widening her eyes at the situation. Hadassah had filled her plate with potatoes and steak and was happily eating away, while Draco stared at Karina with pleading eyes. They both looked as if they were having a staring contest, but Draco clearly showed that he couldn't say what he wanted in front of his cousin.  
>"So Hadassah...why isn't Dumbledore introducing you to the school?" Karina said lightly, trying her best to sound casual.<br>"I privately asked not to be," she said, "I just met Draco here, and...yeah."  
>Karina nodded and faced her food.<br>She pushed her plate forward and rested her head on arms right on the table. Thoughts flushed through her mind. _Who is she, really?_ Did she intend on being their friend? Or making their lives a living hell? Karina didn't know which. She turned her head and looked up at Draco's. His eyes were droopy and he smiled at her with a tinge of guilt, then he mouthed the words "_I'm Sorry."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This took me a while to write even though it's a small chapter...loads of homework from school, I wish I could just drop it and jump on my computer to write this. But you know how school is! Anyway, hope you enjoy, next chapter should be up soonish. x**

**Chapter 2**

"That's weird. It could've been for anything. The train, disappearing for a ..."  
>"Jaimee. He could've said it aloud, louder than you even. This was like...different. Like he <em>couldn't <em>say it out loud," said Karina, sitting crossed legged on Jaimee's bed in the Ravenclaw dorms.  
>"Get Hermione to talk to him, you know, when they aren't making out," giggled Jaimee.<br>"I think he's trying to tell you something. You just haven't got it yet, but you will," Luna just managed to talk loud enough for Karina and Jaimee to hear. Her words made sense, but Karina had some solving to do.  
>"I got to go...sleep time," Karina laughed and shook her head as Jaimee waved goodbye, munching on chocolate frogs.<p>

Karina walked down the staircases, immediately slowing down as she remembered that she couldn't get Draco alone because Hadassah would most likely be there with him. From the way she acted in the Great Hall, Karina didn't see her chances of talking to Draco very high at all.

"Karina!" Draco was sitting alone in the common room, by the fire with a book on his lap.  
>"Hey, where's your cousin?" She asked casually.<br>"Sleeping. It was a long day for her," he said, his smile falling.  
>"Oh okay. Listen I wanted to talk to you..."<br>"Karina I can't now. She's a sensitive sleeper, anything wakes her up," Draco stood up, speaking in a rush, "I'm going to bed...goodnight!" He ran up to his dorm and Karina heard the door slam shut.  
>Karina sighed in frustration and went up to her own bed, quickly changed and went to sleep without another thought.<p>

The school slowly shuffled into their houses for breakfast the next morning, ready for their first classes to start the year.  
>"You cannot guess how hungry I am right now...just...ohmygod," Blaise hugged Karina then turned to his plate, filling it with eggs and sausages.<br>Draco sat opposite Karina and Blaise, with Hadassah of course, by his side.  
>"Hey guys!" Draco seemed cheery, and Karina was pleased to see that.<br>"Goodmorning Karina...Blaise," Hadassah smiled lightly then widened her eyes with disgust as she saw Blaise stuffing massive amounts of food in his mouth, while managing to say "Sup."  
>"Excited for your first day?" <em>If she turns me down one more time, I am not going to be nice<em>, Karina thought.  
>"Um yes I am, actually. I was homeschooled, which is rare for witches and wizards, but I have a form and everything. Uncle Lucius was my teacher for most subjects," she said in a kind tone.<br>_Wow.  
><em>"That's great! You'd like it here, I'm sure," Karina smiled and suddenly heard her stomach growl. So she filled her plate while Blaise re-filled his and they all ate silently.

Karina and Blaise made it just in time to their Potions class, slipping into two chairs at the back of the room just as Professor Slughorn took off his hat to begin the lesson.  
>"Now last year, I heard, you all covered a very interesting potion...very close to the love potion we will be seeing this semester, but more advanced. I have to say, this year will be easy for some, but very difficult for others. Books out! Page 37!" <p>

Everybody pulled out their books, while Ron and Harry walked into the class with no books.  
>"That's fine, just grab the ones on the shelf there..." Slughorn said, pointing his quivering finger towards the front of the room. Harry and Ron seemed to be shoving each other for a book. Karina shrugged and read about the Potion for that lesson.<br>"I haven't spoken to Jaimee all day," Blaise whispered, leaning over to Karina.  
>"Blaise, it's the first lesson of the day. I saw you two sneak off together last night," She looked at him like he was stupid.<br>"How did you kn-...were you sleep walking again?" Blaise widened his eyes as he watched her.  
>"Are you an idiot? I can't see what people are doing while I sleep walk, Blaise. That's why it's <em>sleep<em> walking!" Karina shook her head in a rush and threw her arms in the air.  
>"Oh...right. Well I want to talk to her, because she's my girlfriend and because...I just want to talk to her.." He tried to say reasons, gesturing his hands as he tried to convince Karina.<br>"Blaise, hun. Save yourself the agony of trying to convince me. But hey, If you don't talk to her before next period, how about I send her a message? She is my best friend, you know. Plus, I'm with her for Defence Against the Dark Arts next," She said matter-of-factly.  
>Blaise's lips were in a hard line and his body stiffened.<br>"Nah it's cool," Blaise relaxed and let out a huge smile.  
>Karina whacked him hard in the back with her book and cussed loudly enough for anybody to hear.<br>"Miss Lopez! I do not accept such language in my class room! I have no choice but to send you to Professor's Snapes office," Slughorn looked at Karina with his beady, yet nervous eyes.  
>"Wait...what? Oh c'mon! I only swore...a few times! Blaise is one of my best friends! I didn't meant it!" Karina would think of any excuse to get out of seeing Professor Snape, just like Harry did in his earlier years. Karina, Blaise and Draco were probably the only Slytherins who truly disliked Snape. Maybe because Snape treated them like Gryffindor students, although they never did anything wrong.<br>"Do not make me ask you again, Miss Lopez," Slughorn added.  
>Karina let out an angry sigh, and stood up. Blaise awkwardly patted her arm, as she grabbed her books and walked out the door.<p>

Karina stood in front of Snape's office. She had no idea if he was going to treat her like shit, or just...well, treat her like shit. '_I could leave...or no. Slughorn already sent the message, probably. Old fashioned. Sending me to this son of a-...' _Her thoughts were cut off.

"Ah, Karina. Come in," He swung his long cloak behind him and walked to his big red, brown chair. He didn't sit. Karina stood in front of his desk not really knowing what to do.  
>"Slughorn informed me you have been using inappropriate language in class," he raised one eyebrow, with that cunning look.<br>"Yeah...um...I didn't mean it, 'coz Blaise...is like my best friend...along with others..." Karina listened to herself talk like a 10 year old school girl.  
>"Enough!" Snape almost shouted, as he began to circle the chair behind the desk in the dark, gloomy office. Karina jumped, almost dropping her books. Snapes voice always gave her the creeps.<br>"I don't care," he spat, "what you did in class,"  
>"Um...then why am I here?" Karina read the look on his face, "May I ask," she quickly added.<br>"I told Slughorn to find any excuse to send you out of class straight to me," he slowly sat down and said in the kindest voice Karina thought Snape was never capable of, "You're exactly the person I needed to see," he gulped, "I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"W-what?" Karina's eyes widened in shock. Was she hearing right? Professor _Snape _just asked her for...help?  
>"Oh do listen, I do not have much patience, Miss Lopez," he said blankly, arms crossed across his chest.<br>"Um...sir, what do you need my help with?" She didn't know what to expect. Karina shuffled around nervously where she stood, still clutching her books.  
>Snape sighed, "I need you to help me protect Draco,"<br>Just as he was about to continue, Karina's instinct kicked in.  
>"<em>Protect <em>Draco? Protect him from what?"  
>"<em>.Finish," <em>Snape leaned forward, placing his hands firmly on the desk, "I can't do this alone. I need help by someone who he trusts completely,"  
>"I'll always help protect any of my friends, sir. But...I need to know what I'm protecting them from," Karina lowered her voice.<br>"Now listen to me very carefully, Karina. You and I will be the _only _one knowing and doing this," he said in a warning tone.  
>"Sir...just tell me," Karina's face fell.<br>"The cousin, Hadassah. She's dangerous..." Snape stopped and stood up in a rush.  
>"Knock knock!" Karina rapidly turned around to see Hadassah standing in the doorway, holding the door open.<br>Karina was confused and worried about Draco...  
>"Karina! What are you doing in Professors Snapes office?" Her sweet, kind tone didn't seem to do it for Karina anymore.<br>"Uh...I got in trouble in Potions, got sent here. You know how it works around here," She delicately laughed, hoping to sound casual.  
>"Oh, okay," Hadassah's eyes hinted that she wasn't happy.<br>Snape grunted. "You are dismissed, miss Lopez. I don't want to hear that type of language in any class,"  
>"Yes, Professor Snape," Karina lightly shook her head and snapped back into normal. She moved passed Hadassah and headed back to potions, dazed.<p>

"You haven't eaten anything...look at these sandwiches; it has like everything you could ever wish for in a delicious sandwich. Look, Karina, seriously..."  
>"Blaise! I'm not eating because I'm not hungry!"<br>"But...you're always hungry," Blaise slowly said with his mouth full of god-knows-what.  
>Karina rubbed her eyes and grabbed her Arithmancy book.<br>"I'll see you in class," she muttered as she stood up and walked out the big doors of the Great Hall.

"Karina!" Jaimee's voice rang through the corridors.  
>Karina turned around to see Jaimee slowly jogging towards her, 3 books in her arms.<br>"Why," Jaimee panted, "did you leave breakfast? In all our years at Hogwarts, I have never _ever _seen you walk out of a meal," she said, shaking her head.  
>Karina giggled, "I'm not hungry. I just have a lot on my mind. I miss George," Karinas face fell, half hoping she was convincing Jaimee. Although she did miss George a lot.<br>"Oh...well...It's Friday, so how about I stay at your dorm tonight and we can totally get fat?" Jaimee leaned forward, her face eager for Karina to say yes.  
>"Okay, okay! Come over to my room at 8:30," Karina started to walk away, "password is <em>Slytherskins<em>. Don't forget!"

Blaise ended up crashing Karina and Jaimee's night in Karinas dorm.  
>"What's with the silence?" Blaise froze at the door just as Jaimee and Karina went silent when they heard him come in.<br>"Oh...girl stuff. But come in!" Karina knew if she stayed alone with Jaimee she would end up spilling about Snapes eager request.  
>Blaise sat next to Jaimee against the wall, arm around her shoulder. Karina nibbled some chocolate awkwardly as she looked around the room to distract herself.<p>

"Oh bloody hell. What's with you? You didn't _eat._ I mean, seriously Karina. Something's up. What is it?" Blaise pulled his arm away from Jaimee and leaned forward, hugging a pillow.  
>"Hug a pillow and let go of me? Nice, Blaise. Real nice," Jaimee said, crossing her arms across her chest.<br>"What?" Karina broke her daze from the pattern on the roof. "Oh...Blaise nothing's happening. Jaimee don't give me that look, you know I would tell you if something was happening," she said.  
><em>That was the best line!<em>Karina thought. Jaimee and Karina had trust like nobody could imagine, so Karina couldn't help feel a little bit guilty. But it was for the best, as far as she was concerned.

"Well...okie doke," Blaise said, leaning back again, confused.  
>"Hate to do this guys, but I didn't know I'd be this tired. You mind?" Karina put on the best tired looking expression she could and lightly shrugged. Jaimee looked as if she had been thrown back a bit but Blaise got up since Karina had thrown him out plenty of times before.<br>Karina walked with Jaimee to the Slytherin common room entrance,  
>"Um...goodnight? I guess. Bye!"<br>"Cya! Don't be caught by Lupin, his usually checking around this time," Karina smiled as she closed the main door.  
><em>Professor Lupin.<em>

Karina turned around in a rush, to find herself face to face with Hadassah.  
>"Hadassah," Karina sighed with a hand on her chest, "You scared the crap out of me, are you alright?"<br>"Fine," she smiled innocently and took a step back, "Sorry, I was, like, all up in your space. So what was that meeting with Snape _really_ about?" Her smile faded and dark glint filled her eyes.  
>Karina raised an eyebrow, but tried to laugh.<br>"Slughorn sent me, swearing in class a little too loudly," she said with a smile.  
>"Right...well let me know when you want to tell the truth. I'm a pretty good listener," A twisted smile played on her mouth as she walked back and finally went to her room.<br>Karina sighed and looked around the common room for people. Somebody must of heard their 'conversation', right?  
>Karina closed her eyes for a second and then looked down to what she was wearing. A <em>Captain America<em> singlet, she saw the shield picture in comics created and drawn by muggles, which she liked very much, and she was wearing her favourite black trackies with fluffy rainbow socks to top it all off.  
>"Good enough," she shrugged.<p>

Karina went to the entrance to the common room and paused.  
><em>I trust Professor Lupin like Harry trusts Dumbledore. He can help me without me having to say anything. <em>Karina thought and headed out through the dungeons.  
>She walked slowly around every corridor she could see, and decided to head to the covered bridge.<br>Happy she bought her wand, she pulled it out and whispered _Lumos_ as she made her way across.  
>She made it to the base of the clock tower, dodging a few other students and Professor McGonagall in the hallways and corridors.<p>

Karina walked along the Covered Bridge, realising she wasn't going anywhere. She sighed angrily and called herself stupid for even thinking she'd find Lupin at this time of night.  
>"Bloody hell," she muttered, teeth bearing. "Stupid, bloody, useless thing..."<br>"Now now, Karina, I have told you that cursing to yourself will get you no further than where you already stand," Karina turned around to see her favourite professor leaning against the edge of the bridge.  
>"Professor Lupin. I'm sorry...I was just...Um...well-"<br>Lupin chuckled and held up his palm, "No need to explain yourself, Karina. Now, do tell me what has you so troubled?"  
>Karina, since her third year knew Lupin was one of a kind. He had been more of what seemed like an older brother or father, than a professor at Hogwarts. He was so close to Harry, that Harry had convinced Karina that Lupin was someone she could talk to whenever she needed.<br>"Before you start, how about we go back to my office and I make you some hot chocolate? It's cold out here!" Lupin turned around and started to head back to the castle.  
>Ten minutes later, they sat in his office.<p>

"Now, you look uneasy," Lupin said as he passed Karina the mug of hot chocolate.  
>"Professor Lupin, I just want to ask you something, but I can't exactly tell you why. Is that okay?" She said.<br>"Of course," his smile gave Karina relief.  
>"How do I know if I can trust this person...if they have asked for my help and warned me of another person? But they have never <em>ever<em> asked me that type of question before, in fact that person kind of treats me like crap," She said in a rush, she didn't know exactly what to say.  
>"So this is unexpected? Well, what is the help they ask for?" He asked, forehead creased.<br>"This person asked me to help protect someone," Karina said simply, before sipping the hot chocolate.  
>"Is this 'someone' close to you?" Lupin asked, leaning back.<br>"Very. That's what confuses me. I don't know _exactly _what I'm protecting them from, they only mentioned who. I didn't get the full story because we were interrupted,"  
>"Karina, I'm going to suggest this; you mentioned you were close to this someone, correct?"<br>"Correct, sir," she said.  
>"Then you are already doing some protecting. Just widen your eyes for something suspicious aimed at that 'someone' and protect simply because this someone is your friend, not because you got asked to protect, Karina. The asker warned you about somebody, also correct I believe?"<br>"Yes," Karina nodded.  
>"Then keep your eyes open and pay attention on their whereabouts and doings, now off to bed, Karina, it's extremely late," He smiled lightly.<br>"Okay, thankyou Professor," Karina said, standing up and putting the hot chocolate on the table.  
>***<p>

Karina went to breakfast with the rest of Slytherin, Draco and Blaise at her sides.  
>During breakfast, the regular murmur of every table uttered to a silence.<br>Professor Dumbledore stood up, hushing the students.  
>"Silence! I hate to inform you of some bad news," the students whispered to each other in surprise.<br>"I'm afraid there is a danger at Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued.  
>"Oh no..." Blaise muttered, "Last year isn't repeating itself , is it?"<br>"Let's hope not," Karina whispered, turning her attention back at Dumbledore.  
>"The danger is not yet recognised, but many of your Professors have been investigating suspicious auras around the castle," his voice booming through the Great Hall.<br>Students muttered in confusion, wondering what these 'auras' were.  
>"I <em>highly <em>recommend you do be careful, as we look further into the incidents,"  
>"Incidents?" Draco said, loud enough for Dumbledore to hear.<br>"Yes, incidents I'm afraid. Two students have been attacked. They were found last night on the covered bridge, lying unconscious," Dumbledores face fell.  
>Jaimee stood up.<br>"Were they petrified?" She yelled.  
>"No, miss Tiernan. The events of the past are the past, this...this is something new. The students are now in the hospital wing, still very unwell," he said sadly.<br>The school broke into horrified conversations, discussing and asking who were the victims, and what were they the victims _of_?

"Come on," Draco said, standing up.  
>"What? Where?" Karina looked up at Draco with confusion.<br>Draco grabbed Karina by the wrist and gestured Blaise to follow. Before they knew it, they were running. Karina figured out where they were going. The hospital wing. They passed the Gryffindor stairs and saw Hadassah standing at the top of the first flight.  
>"Hadassah?" Blaise asked. She ignored him and stared at the three of them with dark eyes, before turning around and running up the stairs.<br>"What was that about?" Karina asked, still running.  
>"I got no idea," Draco said, gasping for air.<br>Panting, they came to halt at the entrance to wing.  
>"You shouldn't be here!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked.<br>"Just let us through!" Draco's angry tone had been enough to make her step aside.  
>The hospital wing was empty, except for two beds at the far left end.<br>Karina could see brown curly hair in one bed, and dark brown hair in the other.

"Draco," Blaise whispered from behind him, "why are you walking to slowly?"  
>"Who...?" Draco's whisper sounded shaken.<br>They walked a bit closer to the beds and recognised the faces.  
><em>'Anyone, anyone but them'<em> Karina thought.  
>Hermione and Neville lay in the beds, eyes open but unconscious.<br>"Hermione!" Draco shouted, slamming himself in the space beside her.  
>Karina and Blaise sat in between Hermione and Neville. Karina grabbed Neville's hand, which was stone cold.<br>"Neville," she whispered, "Neville what happened?"  
>"They can't hear or see you," Dumbledore stood behind them.<br>"I have called your other friends to come and see poor Hermione and Neville," he said.  
>"What's wrong with 'em?" Blaise said, standing up in frustration.<br>"Many things, I'm afraid I cannot say ,"  
>"What's happening?" Draco jumped up, screaming, staring at Hermione's face. Karina whipped her head and payed attention to both Neville and Hermione's face, seeing the same thing Draco was seeing.<br>Both of their eyeballs were no longer white, with an iris and a pupil. The white had turned blood red, while the iris had turned dead black.


	4. Chapter 4

**School has been hectic, so sorry this was a littttllleee laatee **

**Chapter 4- **

Karina, Blaise and Draco all jumped up at the same time, faces stricken with horror.  
>Dumbledore's eyes had widened. "Everyone, get out. Now!" His voice boomed through the hospital wing but nobody moved an inch.<br>Hermione's body twitched as her eyes rolled back and Draco let out a small cry.  
>Karina and Blaise had their eyes glued to Neville while Draco's were glued to Hermione's. They stared at their eyes as they got darker and darker.<br>Dumbledore's voice boomed once more, "GET OUT, LOPEZ, ZABINI AND MALFOY. OUT. NOW."

Draco stepped back hesitantly, eyeing Hermione's body, which was now twitching more with the minutes that passed. Karina reached over and grabbed Draco's arm.  
>"Draco," she whispered, "We have to go now" her voice cracked.<br>Blaise was already running out of the wing when Draco and Karina turned back and passed Dumbledore.

Out in the corridor, Karina stopped.  
>"Did you hear that?" she asked, eyes widened.<br>"No, what? Karina I'm already freaking out enough I don't..." Blaise was walking back and forth, head down.  
>"Should we check?" Draco took a step back towards the entry of the hospital wing.<br>"No Draco! You heard Dumbledore and you saw his face, I think we've seen enough," Blaise said, breathing heavily and leaning against the wall.  
>"Okay...let's just go. Dumbledore will help them, I'm sure of it," Karina said, trying to relax.<br>She pulled Draco out of his daze while he stared at nothing.  
>The three of them wandered around the corridors of the school silently, as classes continued within the classrooms.<br>While walking, Karina thought of her 'meeting' with Snape, and how he asked for her help to protect Draco. Karina's head flicked up towards Draco, who had his head hung low and hands stuffed in his pockets. Was this what Snape wanted Karina to protect him from? Being...upset? _There has to be more to it. _She thought about the advice Professor Lupin had given her.  
>'<em>Just widen your eyes for something suspicious aimed at that 'someone' and protect simply because this someone is your friend, not because you got asked to protect.'<em>

Just as the words repeated in her mind, Blaise froze arm extended to stop both Draco and Karina.  
>It was Snape.<br>"What are you three doing out of class?" He asked in his usual cunning tone.  
>"N-n-nothing," Draco said. Karina re-thinking the situation decided to say something and the look Snape was giving her made her feel the need to talk.<br>"There's a problem sir," she began, "In the hospital wing...something's wrong with Neville and Hermione,"  
>Blaise looked at her with shock.<br>"Step aside with me, Miss Lopez," Snape said, flicking his head to the side, "You two wait here,"  
>Leaning against the wall Karina said, "I thought you ought to know. I'm trying to piece it together and don't worry, my eye is on Draco as well as my other friends,"<br>"I don't care about your other friends," Snape spat, still managing to keep a low voice, "Just protect Draco,"  
>"Well I happen to care about all of my friends, professor, whether you like it or not.<br>You never told me why you only want Draco protected?"  
>"That doesn't matter. I am doing my part and you should do you yours. Now get to class," his voice rose, "All three of you!"<br>"Yes sir," Blaise muttered.  
>**<p>

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Leanne and Jaimee were all informed of what happened in the hospital wing at lunch. They all decided to sit together in the end of the Hufflepuff table as everyone in that house pretty much left them alone.  
>"Don't worry, we won't tell a soul for now," Harry said, fixing his glasses.<br>"You should send a letter to Fred and George telling them...my owl's getting old," Ron said looking grim.  
>"My Neville is strong, he'll get through this," Luna said reassuringly to everyone.<em><br>_"There's so much explaining to do though!" Jaimee said with a tone full of worry, "I mean, what even got them to the hospital wing?"  
>"Dumbledore wouldn't tell us," Blaise said looking down at his plate.<br>"Blaise, lunch is your second favourite meal of the day. Eat up!" Jaimee exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.  
>Draco, who remained silent the whole of lunch, never looked up from his plate.<br>"Draco she's going to be okay," Karina muttered, rubbing his shoulder.  
>Karina began writing everything from the hospital wing on a piece of parchment. She wrote separately a little message for George, who she wanted to see again so badly.<br>She scribbled the last bit,  
><em>Miss and Love you, from your Potato <em>as Professor McGonagall stood at the podium.  
>"Students! Classes today are cancelled until further notice," she said loudly.<br>The hall filled with murmers.  
>"Silence, please! I am sure you are aware of the suspicious attacks on two students today, I now ask that you stay in your dormitories until we say otherwise. Dumbledore requested every single teacher at Hogwarts to assist him in finding the danger at this school,"<br>"If there was any danger, more people would be attacked, or even killed!" A fourth year from Ravenclaw stood up, glaring at Professor McGonagall.  
>Professor McGonagall glared back and said, "Well, would you rather we continue our day like happy chappies, and risk the lives of our students and staff? Didn't think so. Everybody, finish up your meals and head straight up to your dorms until further notice. Thankyou."<p>

Back in their dorms, Blaise stared soullessly at the fire. "This is all so ridiculous, nobody has explained anything." Blaise muttered.  
>"Why did Dumbledore say he couldn't say what was happening?" Draco asked, his forehead creased.<br>"His hiding something obviously," Karina said quietly, "maybe it's too dangerous..."  
>"Guys just forget about it." A high voice came from the stairs. The three of them turned around to see Hadassah standing there in her pyjamas.<br>Draco let out a sigh. "Hadassah for us it's serious. Those two victims are two of our closest friends, so no, we are _not_ going to forget about it."  
>Hadassah made a noise that sounded like a 'Hmph.' And walked slowly towards Draco, Blaise and Karina.<br>Her voice turned ice cold and her eyes widened to the maximum.  
>"You three are <em>Slytherins <em>for crying out loud. What kind of Slytherins worry and cry like babies over two _Gryffindors?"_ She spat, venom clear in her tone.  
>Blaise stood up with fury and glared at Hadassah.<br>"Those two Gryffindors happen to be two of our bestest friends. We don't fucking _care_ what house they're in, Hadassah. Our groups friendship is stronger than that."  
>Karina watched, and caught a glimpse of Draco, who was smiling the smallest of smiles.<br>"Well this should be the least of your worries," she said turning around, "more and more terrible things will happen, and if you are acting like children now, you'll probably end up dead."  
>"What are-..." Blaise began, but Hadassah had walked down too many steps for him to continue.<br>The three of them sat in silence, then a loud _clink_ hit the window.

Karina rushed over and saw Hedwig sitting on the window ledge.  
>She unscrewed and opened the window. "Hedwig, what are you doing here?" she whispered.<br>Hedwig flew up a few inches and dropped an envelope that she carried, and stood back down on the ledge.  
>"Hey guys, I just got a letter."<br>"From who?" Blaine asked, eyebrows raised.  
>"Probably from Harry or Ron," Draco said.<br>Karina opened the envelope to find a small piece of parchment with small writing on it.  
><em><br>To Karina, Draco and Blaise,  
>I was just with Dumbledore, he told me that Hermione and Neville will get better, but not for a few days. Why? He wouldn't tell me either. I wish I knew what was wrong too.<br>Anyway that's not the point. I can't help but feel a little concerned...Um, why is Hadassah in the Gryffindor common room? She's talking to Ron and Dean by the fire as I write this, and they look...dumbfounded? or just really shocked...for some reason. When I spoke to Professor Dumbledore, he said some teachers stayed behind to guard the entrances to every common room. Though I ought to let you know, since it's Draco's cousin after all. Write back and send with Hedwig asap.  
>From,<br>Harry._

"Shit!" Blaise yelled, standing up.  
>"Something isn't right..." Karina said, frowning.<br>"Blaise, what!" Draco said, looking up.  
>"She's <em>it!"<em> Blaise squealed.  
>"What do you mean i-...<em>Oh.<em>"  
>"Are you guys thinking that she's the one who attacked Hermione and Neville?"<br>The boys nodded.  
>"But that's impossible! Dumbledore made it clear it was too dangerous to mention! How could she be capable of almost killing them?"<br>"She was in here before, Karina..." Draco said, scratching his head.  
>Karina sat still, with the simple letter in her hand, then her eyes widened.<br>_More and more terrible things will happen, and if you are acting like children now, you'll probably end up dead._  
>Hadassah's words played in her mind.<br>Then Karina remembered Snapes warning _about _Hadassah, and her showing up unexpectedly in his office. Her eyes widened even more when she remembered seeing Hadassah on the top of the stairs as her, Draco and Blaise ran towards the hospital wing.  
>"Karina?" Blaise whispered, "Karina?"<br>"Oh, _SHIT!_" Karina sprung up and screamed, "IT ALL MAKES SENSE."  
>"Well not really, we're just-..." Blaise started.<br>"Yes! Yes it does! Don't worry, I'll explain some other time. C'mon, WE HAVE TO GO!"

Karina, ignoring the looks from other Slytherins, sprinted towards the entrance of the common room, Blaise and Draco following.  
>Karina swung open the door, suddenly remembering the guards Harry had mentioned in the letter.<br>She slowly stepped forwards, Draco and Blaise at her sides. She froze.  
>There, just outside the entrance, to the side, was Snape lying unconscious on the ground, eyes wide open.<br>Blaise gasped, pushing Karina. "Can we go back inside? Please? The other guards would have stopped her by now..."  
>"No Blaise, did you see Harrys letter? She's already in the Gryffindor common room, that means she got passed every teacher in her way. Nobody gets past Snape. C'mon!"<br>She looked down on Snape, who was thankfully still breathing.  
>They slowly began walking through the deserted corridors of the school, moving faster at every minute that passed.<br>Soon enough they were sprinting, spotting a few unconscious teachers lying around. Even at every turn they didn't slow down, wanting to get to the Gryffindor tower before Hadassah could hurt anybody else.  
>Coming to the door, they skidded to the halt.<br>"_Infamacious"_ Karina said impatiently. The door swung open and the three of them ran in.  
>"Karina!" Hadassah spoke before she even turned around to face them.<br>"Shut up!" Karina yelled, "Where's Ron, and Harry?"  
>"And Dean!" cried Blaise.<br>"Karina?" Harry appeared from the dorm door, eyes pink from worry.  
>"Harry, Harry I got your letter, and...and I realised something. Something bad so I had to come check if everyone was al-..."<br>"Again? Really?" Hadassah stood up from her chair. "When everybody dies, it's all just going to hurt more and more. Stop caring."  
>"Wait...what?" Rons eyes widened at Hadassahs words.<br>"Hadassah you've gotten away with enough already! I don't know why you're doing this but..." Draco stepped forward and stomped his foot as he spoke.  
>As fast as lightning, Hadassah pulled out her wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" All of the wands from everybody in that room flew towards her, and just as fast as she pulled out hers, she grabbed everybody else's.<br>Hadassah let out a piercing laugh, "Nobody gets out. Whoever wishes to come in, are welcome. But if you think you are getting out alive..." she clicked her tongue, "Nope. No chance at all."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Most of Gryffindor was asleep, or hanging out in their dorms, but the Gryffindors in the common room, my god, never has anyone seen peoples eyes widen so much.

"What the bloody hell is your problem? Hell, if we want to leave we can ju-..." Ron was beetroot red in the face as he stood up to Hadassah.  
>Hadassah hushed him, "uh uh uh, Ronald. You don't have your wand I believe, and if <em>anyone<em> in this tower even considers leaving, I'm not afraid of killing them without a second thought."  
>Ron trembled and sat back down slowly. Blaise and Draco stood in the middle of the room, shocked and terrified, while Karina was slowly making her way to Harry.<br>"Where do you think you're going?" Hadassah's poisonous tone rang through the room.  
>"I just want to tell the lower year students to stay in their dorms and not move." She replied.<br>"They won't believe you, you're a Slytherin, they probably think you're on my side."  
>"<em>I am not on your side!<em> The students will believe Harry. Harry! Go tell the younger ones to not leave the dorms until you tell them different." Karina said, before adding, "Hadassah those kids have wands, you don't really want to be taking on a lot of feisty 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and even 5th years do you?"  
>"What ever. Harry go on, make it quick, I can hear every word so if you don't hurry up I might just fulfil the Dark Lord's wishes myself."<br>That did it.  
>Draco charged at a sprint and tackled Hadassah to the ground. Her piercing screamed would have reached the dorms if it weren't for Dean and Blaise who pulled Draco off her.<br>"Dude she has all of our wands!" exclaimed Dean.  
>"I don't care!" yelled Draco.<br>"We do! Nobody is getting killed tonight." said Blaise, grasping Draco's shoulder.  
>"Who knows?" Hadassah jumped up and pranced around like Luna would, "Oh Harry!"<br>Harry appeared from the boys dorm. "Okay I'm done." He said simply.  
>Hadassah fiddled with all of their wands, as they floated just above her hands.<br>"This is getting extremely boring," she said.  
>"Why are you doing this? There might be an interesting story to tell us." Draco said, eyeing her with suspicion.<br>Hadassah let out a loud sigh, "It's quite simple really. Well-..." she was interrupted by a loud bang on the common room door.  
>Behind the door, Karina heard a faint voice that she recognised as Jaimee's, "Oh, right. <em>INFAMACIOUS."<em>

The door swung open and there stood Jaimee, with her flaming red hair sitting in a bun on top of her head, with Luna and Leanne flanked at her sides in their pyjamas..  
>"Bitches like you aren't supposed to mess with my best friends." Jaimee spat.<br>Blaise let out a sigh of relief, then realised what was happening.  
>"Jaimee! What are you doing?" He whispered really loudly.<br>"I," Jaimee winked at Harry who stood at the top of the stairs, "got a little letter, and decided that I'd rather have friends that were alive."  
>Hadassah laughed. "And what? You thought you could march right on in, and get everyone, be the hero and kill the villain?"<br>"Along those lines, scratching out the bitchy tone though." Jaimee said, slowly walking towards Hadassah.  
>Karina flicked her eyes to Jaimee, then Hadassah, then to Jaimee again.<br>Harry silently made his way down the stairs. He had considered surprising Hadassah, attacking her from behind, but that was impossible considering she could see everyone and their every move as her back was to the wall and the fireplace.

Jaimee slowly raised her wand and muttered something under her breath, just before she was going to yell, Hadassah, as quick as lightning, she yelled "Expelliarmus!" and with that, Jaimees, Lunas and Leannes wands flicked and flew towards Hadassah.  
>Karina couldn't help but let out a laugh. All eyes were on her.<br>"Sorry, but, we were seriously unprepared for this." She chuckled, then straightened her face looking back at Hadassah.  
>There was an odd silence between everyone and Hadassah.<br>Rons foot were tapping impatiently on the floor.  
>"Nervous, Weasley?" Hadassah asked, not moving an inch.<br>"No...I'm just having a hard time understanding the situation." He said, fingers trembling.  
>"Oh!" Hadassah exclaimed, "I was about to tell you guys a story, but I was interrupted." She glared at Jaimee, who innocently smiled back.<br>"Go on then," said Harry, "explain why our best friends are half dead, and why we're your hostages in our own common room!"

"What part would you like to know?" She said a sweet voice. She was getting on everybody's nerve.  
>"Oh for goodness sakes! EVERYTHING, WE NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING, BECAUSE YOU MARCHED INTO THIS SCHOOL LIKE YOU OWNED IT, SAYING YOU WERE HOME SCHOOLED." Karina yelled, her face going red.<br>"Yeah! Karina has a point! No wizard or witch are home schooled! Jesus how did we not notice this shit sooner." Ron said, standing up again.  
>Hadassah sighed calmly, "Because you're all the stupidest people ever. I have met smarter <em>muggles<em>."  
>Leanne grunted at Hadassah's words.<p>

"Anyway," Hadassah began pacing, still leaving Harry no opportunity to attack. "As you all know, Draco's my cousin-..."  
>"You are not part of my family." Draco spat.<br>"You keep thinking that, couz. As I was saying, Draco's my cousin, and his dad came up to me one day crying, saying his son was a disappointment and -..."  
>"How <em>dare <em>you!" Karina screamed. Draco's face hadn't changed expressions, although Karina could see right through his eyes the sadness that sentence had caused him.  
>"Enough with the fucking commentary! Want me to fix your confusion or not?" Hadassah arched one eyebrow.<br>Everybody fell silent, glaring at Hadassah with eyes filled with hate.  
>"Okay! So Uncle Lucius came crying to me, wanted to send me to Hogwarts to keep an eye on Draco for him."<br>"Some eye." Draco muttered low enough so Hadassah didn't hear.  
>"And before coming here I went to meet Voldemort. Did a few favours for him, and this, this the biggest favour of them all. He also told me about the incident last year, boy, you guys had it bad."<br>"Don't talk about last year, you have no right!" Ginny emerged from the staircase.  
>"Aw, that's cute. Anyway, so it's not really my job to tell you <em>exactly <em>why I'm here-.."  
>"Then what the hell is your point?" Draco said roughly.<br>"No no! The fun's going to start right now, I swear!" Hadassah said. "You should all be dead after last year, instead a couple of my Lord's got killed instead. Poor Hailey. Gosh Karina didn't think you had it in you!"  
>Karina gasped at the memory of Hailey Molina's death.<br>"Voldemort killed her! I could never _murder _Hailey!"Karina exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down.  
>"You started it." Hadassah smiled and shrugged. "So yeah, Voldemort's pissed off and wants you all dead anyway, as well as the rest of this stupid school."<br>"What did you do to Hermione and Neville?" Leanne asked.  
>"<em>Shit <em>you people are just all over the place. Here, I'll show you!"

Hadassah stepped forward, grabbed Leanne's arm and yanked her forward to the centre to what seemed to be a semi-circle that the group had formed.  
>"Immobulus." Hadassah said many times, pointing to each and every person in the common room except for Leanne. She was too quick for anyone who tried to dodge or hide. Ron fell limply back onto the chair, eyes wide. "Bloody hell." He whispered, lips hardly moving.<br>The rest of them managed to stay standing, and they knew they couldn't move at all, so there was no chance of falling.  
>"Woo!" Hadassah punched the air, "this is going to be fun!"<br>Draco's face struggled to frown.  
>"Part of the deal was to make <em>everyone <em>suffer. So I guess this counts!"  
>All of the wands fell to the ground except Hadassah's, which lay in her hand. She lifted it and pointed it towards Leanne, who staggered back nervously.<br>Hadassah let out an evil, piercing laugh.  
>"Her eyes!" Jaimee managed to say the words through her frozen lips. Everybody looked at Hadassah, and noticed her eyes changing.<br>It was like a demon. Her eyes weren't like Hermione or Nevilles, theirs were a sign of suffering. At least that was how Karina saw it.  
>Hadassah's were something else. There was no white, no iris and no pupil. Everything had turned black, just plain, pure black. She <em>was<em> a demon.

Hadassah paused, smiled bearing her teeth and looked at everyone in the eye.  
>She raised her wand once more towards Leanne, who stood still, eyes widened and frightened for her life.<br>"Crucio." She whispered.  
>Leanne screamed uncontrollably and dropped to her knees. Ron's eyes widened and were full of tears. Not being able to move made him force to buldge his eyes as wide as possible, screaming through his closed lips.<br>Leanne's crippled body arched on the floor as she screamed through unbearable pain that soured through her body like wild fire.  
>"Stop! Please stop it!" Karina muttered.<br>The laughing began again as Leanne, lay on the floor gasping for air.  
>"So I did that to Hermione and Neville for a good 15 minutes, <em>each.<em>" Hadassah shrugged again.  
>"And <em>then!<em>" She sung the next word like it was a happy, exciting thing that a toddler can dance to.  
>"<em>Imperio."<br>"NO!" _Ron's face was deep red as he tried to force himself up.  
>Leanne stood up slowly, looking dreamily at Hadassah.<br>Everybody in the common room were trying to force themselves out of the immobulus charm. Knowing it was no use, Karina and Blaise gave up.  
>Hadassah whispered in Leanne's ear, still with her black demon-like eyes opened wide.<br>Leanne nodded softly and walked slowly passed Ron, Harry, Karina and Blaise. Hating the fact that she and three of the guys weren't able to see what Leanne was going to do behind them, Karina decided to watch Jaimee's facial expressions to figure it out.

There were footsteps pounding against the each step. Karina knew that Jaimee was trying to frown in confusion, as she watched her eyes widen and redden.  
>Karina, Ron, Harry and Blaise decided that their ears were their best option at that moment. So they listened intently, guessing what Leanne would do next.<br>They all heard Hadassah whisper something, and suddenly everybody dropped loosely onto the floor. Realising they were free they jumped up and started sprinting towards the steps.  
>Ginny screamed as they all saw that Leanne had opened the window and was standing lightly on the edge. "Don't, Leanne! Leanne don't jump!" Harry yelled.<br>"Don't think that's your job, Ron. Leanne, if you hear one more footstep, jump." Hadassah said calmly.  
>Everybody froze. Was it too late? Had someone already taken a step?<p>

Apparently so.  
>Leanne flung her right leg forward into the air as if she was taking a step. Her left leg followed.<br>Everybody in the room gasped and began at a sprint once more. Hadassah's eyes remained the same, as she held up her arms as if gesturing for a hug and started yelling many words extremely fast. Ron was at the window first, followed by Jaimee and Harry. They turned back around to face Hadassah. "Where is she?"  
>"Dead on the ground probably. With Hermione and Neville, I made them jump but I saved them just in time, then I tortured then some more and what made them the way they are right now, is a secret I'll never tell." Hadassah winked.<br>"How could you!" Draco yelled, lips trembling.  
>Everybody remained still, quiet sobs breaking out between the group. The silence was broken by a worried tone, coming from Hadassah.<p>

"Who the hell are they?" she said.  
>Everybody through their blurry vision, saw two red-heads riding broomsticks, with an extra person sitting with one of them.<br>"Oh my god..." was all Harry could say.  
>"You almost killed her!" yelled out one of the boys as he flew closer and closer.<br>"Have a heart! My brother was in love with this girl!"  
>"Georgie, he still is I think."<br>"Fred! George!" Karina screamed as she ran towards the window, pushing passed Hadassah who was caught up in her own fury. Sitting on Fred's broomstick was Leanne, dreamy as ever.  
>Harry saw the opportunity and tiptoed and grabbed his wand. "Stupify!" He yelled. Hadassah was caught by surprise for once and was thrown against the wall. She didn't get up so everyone rushed to Leanne who was free from the Imperius curse.<br>Ron held her up right and kissed her while everybody smiled and wiped the tears away from their eyes.  
>"George!" Karina sighed as she ran towards George. "Potato!" He picked her up as he kissed her passionately.<br>"I have missed you so so much." He said while putting her down.  
>"Ugh I know, I've missed you too. How did you know we were all in here? And the timing...my god! You saved Leanne!"<br>"Harry sent out a letter, we were coming to visit tonight anyway so the timing was pretty perfect. Fred saw Leanne on the window ledge and we both dived for it."  
>"Thankyou so much, you guys." Exclaimed Ron.<br>"Any time," laughed Fred. "So does anybody want to explain what happened?"  
>"That bitch was going to kill us all, that's what." Jaimee said, re-doing her hair.<br>"Luna you haven't said a word all night." Karina said, pointing to Luna.  
>"I was thinking about Neville. He'll be alright now I'm hoping now that she's gone." She said calmly.<br>"She's hardly gone, we need to report everything and explain and get rid of her." Draco said fiercely.  
>"We can't do it when she's gone, Draco." Luna said, eyes wide.<br>Karina blinked twice and let go of George. Everybody realised what Luna was meaning. They all turned around slowly, all seeing the same thing.  
>"Oh my god. No!" Ginny threw her hands to her face.<br>Hadassah was gone.  
>"She can't have gone far. Everybody grab your wands." Harry said, taking charge. Everybody went to the pile of wands that lay near the fire.<br>Wands ready, they all positioned themselves for Hadassah's quick return. But nothing happened.  
>"Hermione and Neville!" Draco said, running towards the door. Fred, George, Karina, Jaimee, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Leanne followed.<br>They all ran towards the hospital wing, fearing Hadassah had gone to kill Hermione and Neville again, like she almost killed Leanne.

Panting, they finally arrived into the deserted big room. The jogged over to Hermione and Neville's beds and skidded to a halt. Harry ran over to Dumbledore, who lay asleep in a chair between the two beds. "He's okay." Harry said after checking if he was still breathing.  
>"Dumbledore would know if Hadassah or evil were coming in, right?" Karina asked, worried.<br>"Ah! Students!" Dumbledore jumped up.  
>"Sir, We're sorry if we woke you..." Ron started.<br>"Oh nonsense! I was simply taking a nap, I shouldn't leave these two alone with the danger that lingers that could've killed them."  
>"Sir about that..." Karina began.<br>"Hush, I know everything." He said, raising his right hand.  
>"Then why would you..." Draco widen his eyes in anger.<br>"I know you would help each other. Near the end I began to worry, that girl has done many, many unspeakable things for the Dark Lord." Dumbledore said, shaking his head.  
>"Sir, she's gone, that's why we came here. To see if she was going to try something else on Hermione or Neville." Harry said, stepping forward.<br>"She's gone then she's gone, Harry. You should all get some rest, and do not speak a word of this to anybody." Dumbledore stood up, and walked slowly out of the hospital wing. Before leaving, he turned around and said, "good to see you, Fred and George."  
>Kissing both Neville and Hermione on the forehead, Karina then made her way slowly back out the hospital wing, grateful nobody was hurt or killed. She decided that she'd better enjoy every moment she had with her closest friends and focusing on getting Hermione and Neville better, because she knew, with no doubt, that Hadassah was never really gone or that any of what happened that night, was not over.<p> 


End file.
